Encampment simulation games are configured to allow a plurality of users to share a common game space through a network and to compete to expand their own territories through user actions. In Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2014-223471 and WO 2015/046447 A1, there are disclosed games configured to allow a game player who has built a larger number of more advanced facilities to progress the game more advantageously than another game player.
In the games disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2014-223471 and WO 2015/046447 A1, an element for strengthening a base, e.g., city building, is used as a measure to, for example, strengthen the game player's own military force in preparation for a battle against another game player's troop, and is not an element for giving a game point that determines a win-loss outcome of the game based on the city building itself.